


With Help from a Younger Brother

by BoiJustLetMeBe



Series: Weasleys and the Oliver Development [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Protective Siblings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe
Summary: Lee and Fred help prepare Oliver to ask Percy out on a date
Relationships: Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Weasleys and the Oliver Development [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853377
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	With Help from a Younger Brother

Oliver cheerily made his way down to the Quidditch Pitch with broom in one hand, bag in the other. All of the recent exams were giving him a build-up of stress and frustration, he knew of two ways to get rid of it: Quidditch practice and a good, long, proper wank. So he was planning on doing just that. Unfortunately all plans went down the drain when he walked into the locker room.

His eyes did a double take on the scene in front of him. Lee Jordan was pressed up against a locker by who he could only assume was Fred Weasley by the breathy moans of the name Lee was emitting. Hands were roaming, hips were grinding, lips were searching and Oliver's mind was racing.

"But-- But--"

Fred and Lee stopped what they were doing at the sound of them not being alone and looked at Oliver waiting for him to fully react. Lee had the decency to look embarrassed, half-heartedly trying to push Fred, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat, off of him.

"But you guys are always flirting with Angelina!" Oliver stated almost accusingly pointing a finger at the pair. Both boys chuckled, "We flirt with her because it drives George mad," said Lee, "Bloody funny too." added Fred. Oliver simply looked at them in disbelief, trying to summon any coherent thought of overcoming the initial shock. He had plenty of questions but his role as Quidditch Captain came first.

"You two should know there is no sexual activity to take place in the locker room!" Oliver stated sternly sounding very much like his dorm mate.

Fred laughed and rolled his eyes at Oliver who was now looking confused but the confusion quickly left as Fred shouted, "Oh Wood, don't act as though you don't wank yourself raw to fantasies of thrusting into Percy's bubble butt all over this locker room!"

Oliver immediately went a brilliant shade of red and subconsciously pulled his bag closer towards his chest, "N-No I don't!" He said but sounded heavily unconvincing, Fred smirked at him and he jumped out to grab Oliver's bag, "Oh yeah?" Fred leered as he reached inside the bag, pulling out a garment, "Then why do you have this shirt that clearly says 'PW' on the label?" Oliver opened his mouth but Fred quickly spoke again before Oliver could even try explaining himself, "Don't say it was an accident or that you don't have any clean clothes so decided to borrow his, one, Percy is miles away from being your size, and two, it isn't even a clean shirt! This one practically reeks of Percy!" Fred brought the shirt up to his nose and pulled an over the top disgusted expression.

Lee (who was going to wait things out so that him and Fred could go find another place to snog) decided he should probably step in before poor Oliver died of embarrassment. He knew very well Fred didn't mean any harm, the young Weasley was just very protective and a tad possessive over his uptight older brother. As Oliver's obvious infatuation with the third eldest Weasley grew so did Fred's stress levels. Oliver had been helping him with some Arithmancy tutoring and when Lee told Fred that while he was busy reading a passage from a book Oliver sat there doodling 'Percy Weasley-Wood' on a spare piece of parchment Fred had snapped his quill in half. Fred had even started mumbling stuff like 'if Wood dares to wrongly lay a finger on him I swear-' in his sleep. It was all pre-dating nerves; Lee knew that once Oliver and Percy were officially a couple Fred would be able to calm down. He'd already talked to Fred about trying to set the two of them up, maybe now would be a good time.

"I have a preposition!" Lee said breaking the intense energy that was flowing between the two boys, "You let us fuck in the locker room and we'll help you get a date with Percy." Fred looked at him in annoyance but didn't say anything as being able to fuck Lee in the locker room is something he'd been begging Lee to let him do for months. Oliver on the other hand looked incredibly reluctant, he knew he'd probably never score a date with Percy on his own, they shared a room and were even kind of considered friends (they said good morning and good night, were part of the same study group and even sat near each other at dinner) but Oliver only had one topic of discussion and whenever he tried to talk to Percy on his own all his limbs felt the wrong shapes and sizes.

"Okay, for Percy," Oliver said shocking the other two, "Just once though and we never mention it again!". Both of them turned to look at Fred who was still looking rather frustrated, Lee widened his eyes slightly and stuck out his bottom lip and that was all it took. "Fine!" Fred finally burst out "But if you hurt Percy. I will steal your protection cup and slam a bludger into your balls so hard that it turns them into purple and blue mush that not even Madam Pomfrey can fix, leaving you infertile for the rest of your sorry little life." Oliver gulped at Fred's dead serious tone and pricing stare, his balls contracting at the threat. 

“We’ll start tomorrow then, so you can piss off now Wood.” Oliver stood dumbstruck before nodding and walking straight out of the door. Heading back towards the castle he desperately tried not two think of the two boys in the locker room and how he hoped that it would be him and Percy soon.

…

Oliver almost forgot about the agreement until breakfast. He was sat alone eating his Weetabix when a sly Lee came and sat opposite him with an apologetic look on his face, “Fred’s on his way,” he said picking up a slice of toast, “Also Oliver sorry for yesterday. You must forgive Fred, he’s just very protective of his Percy,” Oliver scoffed lightly, “But he’s always giving Percy such a head time!” Lee considered him for a moment before responding, “Fred really loves Percy; dare I say he's Fred's favourite brother (George not included). But yes, he's constantly seeking his approval and attention. A bit of a pigtail puller but in the platonic sense.” Lee ended in a chuckle. Before Oliver could answer Fred walked in gaining everyone’s attention. “Chop chop you two! It’s Hogsmeade weekend this week, Oliver needs to ask him out before then.” Almost automatically Lee stood up, starting to follow Fred as Oliver followed suit wondering if he’d regret this.

"Percy likes boring things," Fred's head snapped to look back at him, "But only I am allowed to call them boring." They walked into the library and Fred immediately began speeding towards a certain section, Oliver turned to look at Lee, but the boy simply shrugged and followed after his boyfriend. Once he reached them Fred handed him a heavy book titled ‘Magical Transportation: A Complete History’ and said: "Percy's an intellectual, you'll need to impress him with knowledge he’s interested in!". Oliver stood puzzled and Fred must've seen the questioning look on his face as he followed up with, "He used to be a total fanatic about Magical Transport as a kid, but now he won't ever tell anyone about it because he thinks people will judge him." Oliver looked at Fred's amused expression but if he looked closer he could see a certain look of annoyance at people who made fun of his brother, it made him smile. 

“Thanks Fred. I’ll give it a skim read.” 

In the end Oliver left with an arm full of different books Fred had selected, there was even one about Quidditch to his delight. A few hours later he found himself sitting on Fred’s bed as Lee was sorting through his clothes while giving him all sort of flirting tips, “Ah ha!” he said pulling out a pair of jeans and a red polo shirt, “These will be perfect after I size them up! I’m telling you Oliver you gotta dress to impress!” 

…

The three boys stood behind a bookshelf looking at Percy who was reading table nearby, “Remember, cool and calm,” Fred said patting Oliver on the arm, "Don’t forget Weasley men can be a bit thick when it comes to romance (trust me I know), so you have to be super obvious." Lee hissed after him.

Oliver stood motionless in front of Percy’s table his heart in his throat. “Oliver your acting odd,” Percy looked him up and down “More odd than usual, if you have something so say please do.” Oliver breathed in and the words seemed to come out on their own, “I'm in love with you Percy! I think your funny and I love your dedication to everything you do and the way your so caring to everyone who needs your help and the way you smile and how your eyes sparkle and—Will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow? As a date? You know, romantically?” 

Fred face palmed as Lee let out a chuckle form behind the bookshelf. “Oh I—” Percy blushed heavily looking down at his book, “Yes, I would love too.” Oliver sat down in front of Percy, “Did you know that Ignatia Wildsmith invented the Floo Powder in 1227 and she named it after the flute that her mother always use to play in front of the fire place?” Percy looked at Oliver in complete awe, “I did know but I wasn’t expecting you to know!”

“We’ve got better things to be doing,” said Lee dragging Fred away form the couple who were chatting away. The mission was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> This was lowkey a first draft but I wanted to get something published today ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Anyway you can find me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/boijustletmebe I welcome requests, chats and questions :))


End file.
